


illegal love ~O2L fanfic~ [MST]

by nalbythominho



Series: MST: Illegal Series [1]
Category: Our2ndLife
Genre: MST, Multi, Mystery Science Theatre, Parody, Spork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalbythominho/pseuds/nalbythominho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my first time MSTing something, so it might not be that good. However, I really wanted to do this, and I just so happened to find an awful fanfiction. How convenient. <br/>My commentary will be in bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illegal love ~O2L fanfic~ [MST]

illegal love ~O2L fanfic~ **[It does not bode well when the title isn’t even capitalized.]**

As Katie's world come crashing down when she finds out someone killed all of her family **[Do you mean immediate family, or are you including everyone in existence who’s related to her? You really need to specify here.]** , and the murderer is after her **[If there’s a murderer after you, you got to the fluffing police. How stupid are you?]** , she runs (literally) into 4 guys **[Either these guys are tiny or she’s massive. Even I don’t have the skills to run into FOUR PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME.]**. Jc caylen, Ricky Dillon, Kian Lawley, and Connor Franta. Will these guys make her loss more bearable and protect her **[Wait, she ran into them and they’re already offering up their friendship and protection? That was fast. I still think it’d be smarter and safer to go to the police. I would not put myself at risk for some girl I just met.]**? Or will they sell her out to the murderer **[WHY THE FLUFF WOULD THEY DO THAT? Sure, they don’t know her, but isn't handing her over to her murderer is a bit much.]**? Will she be strong enough to make it through this? Who will save her if she isn't? **[Definitely not me.]**

 


End file.
